Leveling
There are two things all new players to Perfect World should know: characters level much faster with quests than by killing Wraiths, and, part of a complete character's development since the advent of the Rebirth system, is to begin again the whole leveling task a second and third time. The quests are not available more than once, except for blue-labeled repeatable quests. Therefore, players may prefer to leave some quests for later incarnations, to speed up their progress later. There is more XP available from quests, at early levels, than is required to level. At later levels, the repeatable quests can fulfill this function. There is a drawback to this approach, though, which is that the player will have to be exceedingly careful which skills they raise and which they leave, as there is not nearly enough Spirit for all of them. Questing is made much easier than in earlier-generation games with the ingame quest list; both questing and the game in general is made easier with the extensive database of Items (Weapons, Armors, Accessories, Potions, Materials, Charms, Genies), Monsters, NPCs, and Quests, all of which entries link to each other, almost always, where applicable. The addition of more quests and reduction of kill numbers on quests, and the addition of an entirely new set of level 1-20 quests in Celestial Vale has made leveling much easier than in the past. It was a year after release before the first level 105 character was reported,Top 5 MMORPGs With Unreachable Level Caps and this was also due to the huge number of Wraiths that were required for each quest; remnants of this system can be found in uncorrected dialogue, that calls for 70 kills or even more in some cases. Perfect World's economic model is, roughly speaking, as much or more, pay to style, than it is pay to win. Fashion, Mounts, and utility items are a large part of its income; although much of the upgrade content can be bought, most players grind it. Its endgame content is mostly, grind to win. New content is brought out often, with small gains to player stats that are significant enough that they must be addressed by players or they lose their edge. While real-life money expenditure is not essential, in-game currency is of the highest importance to a character's development, and Jolly Old Jones quests may be considered a standard task for saving up for the gear needed at higher levels While many quests are Level-capped Quests, Rebirth after level 100 offers an opportunity to do quests that were missed the first time. Without so many quests to level with, Rebirthed characters commonly pick another avenue such as Phoenix Valley, and may ask or even pay other players to take them through it. Beginner Level Gaining levels 2-19 in Celestial Vale is aided by free Bonus XP items from the Old Donkey Rider, Lost Star Spirit, and Soldier on Patrol. Levels 20 and onwards are aided by the Perfect Questmaster Lucidsilver Agent, the Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, with diminishing returns as the 5,000 XP rewards shrink in comparison to XP required to level. Because XP is gained at higher rate than Spirit, and spirit is required for skills, there is a tendency for skills to fall behind the player level. Optionally, for Efficient leveling, player Genies use player XP to level, freeing up more spirit for skills. The alternative approach is to be very stingy with Spirit, and leave behind quests for Rebirth. Because the XP gained by genies is greater per point of player XP spent, the closer the character is to the genie, the free Genie from the Watcher of the Earth is best taken early; there is one right across from where the character very first starts their journey in Celestial Vale. Although the starting armor and Minister armor and weapons are given as part of the main quest line, the Duke and Royal must be sought out. Four pieces' quests can be soloed (including the Accessory), but the Royal weapon and Royal leg armor will require, at the very least, an optimum squad, and probably high level help. After this, beginning players are on their own, with only the Auction House for good gear, and Jolly Old Jones to help pay for it. Looking at the Database for levels 20-29 , we see many more quests that have a 15 or 20-level limit, and many more that are 20+ Levels 20 and onwards are aided by the Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, with diminishing returns as the 5,000 XP rewards shrink in comparison to XP required to level. Intermediate Level Anytime after level 30, the Realm of Reflection can be an aid to leveling, allowing characters to gain XP as the player sleeps. At levels 30-39, we see the infamous level 60 cap begin, although at this point it is as much as thirty levels away The new Bounty Hunter in EU, and Phoenix Valley are popular leveling spots after 70 when the number of quest diminishes sharply and players are forced to use squad tactics to kill a large number of monsters for XP in the usual way Thereafter, the Realm of Reflection is an important aid to leveling, allowing characters to gain XP as the player sleeps. Note that at early levels, the aids and the quests work at cross purposes, as most quests have an upper level limit; the quest giver NPCs will no longer be flagged and the quest cannot be acquired, after a certain level. The player can choose to simply leave quests behind, to get better XP from quests and Realm of Reflection etc at higher levels, or save the Fantasy Fruit Bag XP items for use after all quests are complete. Advanced Level Bounty Hunter quests become available at level 40. Bounty Hunter becomes vital to reach Expert Level, but there is no reason to not start earlier if characters concentrate on only Level-capped Quests and save for later, quests they can complete at any time. Expert Level * Twilight Temple and FCC become available at 70-80 * Daily Quests are powerful leveling tools. Delicious Soup, for example, becomes available at 83 and continues to 96. Seasonal Harbinger is available up to and through level 99 to 100, when leveling becomes truly difficult. * Phoenix Valley may not be preferable, but it can be relied upon Leveling and Quests At very early levels, quests are almost always confined to a level range, and thus must be completed within those levels or be done on second and third incarnations or lost forever. One way, then, is to carefully complete all quests available; the other is to leave some for Rebirth. When players complete these in conjunction with Phoenix Valley or Bounty Hunter XP, they may accrue enough to use up extra EXP on their Genies. However, if the player consults the list of Level-capped Quests or the Database lists of quests by level, they may avoid quests that can be completed later, when the XP is harder to get, the player is stronger and better equipped, and the monsters and quests are easier in comparison. The level caps can be seen by looking at the Database quest lists for levels 20-29 and levels 30-39 . Apart from a slew of quests which are designated 1+, doable at any level, almost all of them have to be done within ten levels-some of them even have to be done within five levels, and there are a very small number of one- or two-level quests in the Beginner Quests for the Nightshade race. At levels 40-49, the trend of capping at sixty continues towards its inevitable conclusion (including a twenty-level Challenge conclusion Wraiths' Main Force-its earlier steps deceptively unlocked), and there are two ten-level challenge quests Seal the Dismal Shade and The Showdown . There is even a return of a few ten- and fifteen-level quests At levels 50-59, the list is littered with a number of ten- and fifteen-level quests, although the bulk of the quests with a level 60 cap is earlier. The cap is clearly visible with odd eight-level caps such as for the island of Misfortune quests A Tooth for a Tooth and Family in Danger Other than the ten-level Challenge quest Lord of Abominations (tip-get Underground Crisis at the same time), the heat is off considerably at levels 60-69, with most quests being twenty, thirty, or no cap at all. The Elder of Dreamweaver Port has a few ten-level quests at levels 70-79, but this is by and large the exception. Chrono Wheel, itself startable anytime, has a following quest that has to be complete between levels 80 and 89 - Eyes of the Ghost . There are still, even at this level, quests that have to be completed in five, ten, or fifteen levels, but at least there is more time to complete them. Thereafter, from 90 to 105, the vast majority of quests have at least ten levels to complete, and this factor is the least of one's concerns Links * Experience Table - wikidot - http://janelh.wikidot.com/experience-table See also * Character Creation Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics